Rancoeur
by Neyane
Summary: Gérer des gens ayant un grief contre Shinichi et qui cherchent à le contacter via Conan peut vite poser soucis, étant donné que Conan et Shinichi sont la même personne. OS AD (Pardon, ce résumé est pas top)
1. Version 1

Salutations !

Je m'excuse d'avance, cet OS est un joli pavé, mais y'a des coupures régulières normalement ^^'

Pour le reste, hé bien comme précisé dans le résumé, c'est un énième OS AD, donc vous savez à quoi vous attendre ^^'

Ah si, juste une chose : si y'a marqué « Version 1 », c'est en effet car il y aura une autre version, complètement indépendante de celle-ci, mais reprenant l'idée de base : quelqu'un cherche à savoir où se trouve Shinichi (et pas pour lui envoyer des fleurs) via Conan. La seconde version est normalement bientôt terminée, j'essayerais de la poster prochainement.

Aussi, vaut mieux être à jour dans le manga (au moins jusqu'à Scarlet Showdown), sinon ça spoile un peu.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Rancœur**

# . #

 **Version 1**

* * *

Conan tirait la tronche en marchant. Pourquoi fallait-il que se soit lui qui doive retourner au parc ? Ce n'était pas lui qui y avait perdu quelque chose ! Mais c'était le seul à savoir exactement où c'était, vu que c'était quelque chose que Genta avait perdu pendant qu'ils jouaient et qu'il avait remarqué sans avoir le temps de le prendre, et comme les autres étaient accaparés par des jeux chez le professeur, et qu'il était le seul que cela n'intéressait pas vraiment, en partie car il était assez mauvais, il s'y collait, tout seul. Et vu le froid, il aurait largement préféré rester au chaud ! Tout à l'heure, pendant la partie de foot, il était échauffé, mais plus maintenant, vu qu'ils s'étaient posés chez le professeur.

Enfin, heureusement, ce n'était pas très loin.

Il passait dans une rue peu fréquentée lorsque quelqu'un l'approcha, avec un accoutrement cachant en grande partie ses traits, comme s'il ne voulait pas être reconnu. Cela suffit pour mettre Conan sur le qui vive, d'autant que la personne avait clairement l'air de se diriger vers lui.

-Dis moi petit, tu n'es pas Conan Edogawa par hasard, l'enfant qui vit chez le détective Mouri ?

L'intéressé s'arrêta, prudent.

-Si, pourquoi ? Vous me cherchiez ?

-En effet. Vois-tu, je cherche quelqu'un, et d'après les informations que j'ai recueillis, tu serais le plus à même de m'aider.

-Vraiment ? C'est plutôt à l'oncle que vous devriez vous adresser, c'est son métier de retrouver des gens, lui rappela le petit détective.

Bon, généralement c'était lui qui faisait le boulot en réalité, mais parfois le moustachu n'en avait pas besoin. Mais ce n'était pas la question. La personne ne lui inspirait clairement pas confiance, et surtout, malgré l'écharpe qui masquait le bas de son visage, sa voix lui disait quelque chose.

-Sauf qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une personne disparue, même si elle a en effet quitté le devant de la scène. Il s'agit de quelqu'un qui s'est retiré, et que je cherche à joindre, et apparemment, tu es la personne la plus à même de me dire où le trouver, d'autant que tu lui ressembles beaucoup. Je veux parler de Shinichi Kudô.

Conan s'était tendu au fur et à mesure de la discussion, vu qu'il devenait vite de plus en plus évident que l'inconnu faisait référence à sa réelle identité, celle du détective lycéen de l'est. Heureusement, il ne semblait pas avoir de doute sur sa réelle identité, au pire il devait envisager un lien familial, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de répondre avec méfiance :

-Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez à Shinichi-niichan ? Vous ne pouvez pas juste lui envoyer un message ?

-C'est qu'il est devenu particulièrement difficile à joindre depuis qu'il s'est fait discret aux yeux des médias, au point où beaucoup le croient mort. Et j'ai peur qu'il se montre tout aussi évasif au téléphone. A ce qu'il paraît, même sa petite copine le voit rarement, autant dire que ça ira sans doute plus vite si je vais le voir moi même.

-Mais personne ne sait où est Shinichi-niichan, lui assura Conan en commençant à prendre un ton plus enfantin et innocent. Ceci dit, il avait l'air de dire qu'il était en train d'enquêter assez loin. Je crois que le réseau ne passe pas bien là où il se trouve actuellement. Mais je peux lui passer un message si vous voulez.

Après tout, il était Shinichi Kudô, il préférait donc entendre de vive voix ce que cette personne lui voulait, ou au pire lui donner son numéro, même s'il préférait éviter si possible.

L'homme eu un petit rire, qui renforça l'impression du lycéen rajeunit qu'il connaissait cette voix, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à se rappeler où ni qui.

-Oh, c'est gentil, mais je préfère encore lui parler directement.

-Ah, c'est confidentiel ? S'enquit le faux enfant avec un ton d'enfant curieux. Vous voulez lui confier une enquête à lui en particulier ? Je peux lui en parler, ça l'intéressera peut-être. A moins que ça soit autre chose ? Et au fait, qui êtes-vous ?

S'il réussissait à le convaincre de lui donner son nom, même si c'était un faux, ou à se découvrir un peu, la mémoire pourrait peut-être lui revenir, mais il avait le mauvais pressentiment qu'il devait s'agir de quelqu'un qui lui en voulait, à la manière de l'affaire où il avait du se déguiser en shiragami pour échapper à un de ses anciens fans qui, suite à un malentendu, en était arrivé à vouloir le tuer. La situation serait-elle en train de se reproduire ? Car en dehors d'un tel cas de figure, il ne voyait pas qui pourrait lui en vouloir ou avoir quelque chose à redire d'une précédente déduction de son lui adolescent. Et si c'était un inconnu qui voudrait en effet lui proposer une enquête, pourquoi lui plutôt que l'oncle, pourquoi cette façon de dissimuler son visage, cette étrange attitude, et surtout, cette voix qui lui disait définitivement quelque chose.

A moins que...

-Non, ce n'est pas grave, je me débrouillerais.

Et l'homme fit demi-tour sans un merci. Conan l'interpella, surpris.

-Attendez ! Vous ne voulez pas que je vous donne son numéro ? Vous pourrez ainsi lui dire directement ce que vous voulez.

-Oh, ce n'est pas la peine, j'aimerais poser deux ou trois questions à sa petite amie, je le lui demanderais.

Le faux enfant n'aimait pas du tout le ton que l'inconnu employa, il précisa aussitôt en parlant bien fort avec sa voix d'enfant :

-Ah, Ran-neechan ? Elle doit être à son cours de karaté à cette heure.

L'annonce eu l'effet escompté. L'homme s'arrêta et se retourna, visiblement intéressé.

-Elle fait du karaté ? C'est une information très intéressante à savoir.

-Oui, elle est très forte, continua Conan à la manière d'un enfant vantant les mérites d'un de ses proches, faisant mine de ne pas avoir remarqué le sous entendu menaçant. Elle est championne régionale, et pendant des affaires je l'ai déjà vu mettre K.O plein de criminels ! Même par derrière, c'est difficile de la prendre par surprise, elle est vraiment incroyable !

Ce dernier point n'était pas exact, cela lui était arrivé d'être prise au dépourvu par un taser ou autre moyen semblable, le but étant plus de dissuader la personne si elle avait la moindre intention de s'en prendre à elle pour attirer Shinichi Kudô, soit lui, dans un piège. Et pour l'instant, les réactions de l'inconnu semblaient aller en ce sens. Mais Conan ne le laisserait pas faire, surtout que maintenant qu'il savait que Ran pratiquait un art martial et était en mesure de se défendre, il pourrait chercher une parade pour s'en prendre à elle malgré cela.

-Vraiment ? Il en a une petite amie incroyable ! Et toi, qui es-tu par rapport à lui ?

-De la famille éloignée.

-Tu lui ressembles beaucoup pour de la famille éloignée. Sans tes lunettes et avec quelques années en plus, je suis certain qu'on pourrait vous confondre.

S'il savait à quel point il avait raison ! Conan fit son possible pour cacher son malaise habituel lorsqu'une personne s'approchait si près de la vérité et continua d'un ton innocent :

-Shinichi-niichan me fait confiance, il me demande parfois de passer des messages pour lui. Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir que je lui en passe un de votre part ?

L'homme semblait intrigué. Il eu un petit rire.

-Je ne pense pas que tu sois proche de lui au point d'être capable de me reconnaître.

Ah, donc c'était bien quelqu'un qu'il avait déjà rencontré, probablement au cours d'une enquête. Le sourire de Conan perdit un peu de son côté enfantin pour prendre un air plus sérieux et assuré.

-Qui sait ? Vous ne voulez pas essayer ?

S'il pouvait le convaincre de retirer son déguisement, ça l'aiderait sans doute à se rafraîchir la mémoire. Et en effet, le type parut accepter cette fois et retira ses lunettes et son écharpe, puis son chapeau, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin cela fasse tilt dans l'esprit du détective rajeunit, qui réussit in-extremis à ne pas quitter son rôle d'enfant.

-Vous êtes Menma Yokoyama-san non ?

L'homme le fixa avec un air surpris et soupçonneux.

-Comment tu as pu me reconnaître aussi vite ?

Conan repensa aussitôt à une affaire récente ayant indirectement impliqué une vieille affaire de son père, Yusaku Kudô, et sourit rapidement en trouvant une excuse à sa reconnaissance étonnamment rapide pour quelqu'un qui était sensé ne jamais l'avoir rencontré.

-Facile ! Shinichi-niichan m'a demandé de chercher une affaire dans ses vieux dossiers il n'y a pas longtemps, et en cherchant, je suis tombé sur la vôtre, et elle contenait une photo.

-Hé bien, tu as bonne mémoire petit, le félicita l'homme.

-Mais ce n'est pas tout, continua le faux enfant. Je me souviens aussi que le dossier racontait une affaire de meurtre, dont vous étiez le coupable, et que vous aviez été arrêté. Vous ne pouvez pas être déjà sorti de prison, pas après une condamnation pour meurtre, aussi légère soit-elle.

Peut importe les circonstances atténuantes et les diverses remise en liberté conditionnelle ou remise de peine pour bonne conduite, il doutait qu'on puisse passer seulement deux ans à peine en prison et en sortir, surtout dans le cadre d'un meurtre comme celui dont Yokoyama s'était rendu coupable, qui n'avait sans doute bénéficié d'aucune circonstance atténuante pendant le procès.

Menma prit étonnamment bien la déduction de Conan, un large sourire se dessinant même sur son visage alors qu'il commençait doucement à s'approcher.

-Tout juste. Je me suis échappé il y a peut. Fort heureusement, j'étais considéré comme un prisonnier modèle, et l'affaire où j'ai été impliqué n'a pas fait beaucoup de bruit, si bien que les médias n'ont presque pas parlé de ma fuite, surtout que les surveillants de la prison où j'étais ne sont pas sans responsabilité et ont sans doute étouffé l'affaire. Tu comprends pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu révèles mon nom à Shinichi Kudô ? Il aurait vite comprit lui aussi que je m'étais échappé, et à tout les coups, m'aurait tendu un piège.

-Mais pourquoi vous voulez lui parler au juste ? S'enquit le concerné.

Il n'avait encore proféré aucune menace explicite mais, d'après ses souvenirs, Menma était tout à fait du genre à vouloir se venger d'avoir été arrêté, et d'être capable de le cacher pour que personne ne se méfie. La façon qu'il avait d'avancer doucement vers lui, comme s'il espérait qu'ainsi il ne le remarquerait pas, semblait en tout cas plus menaçante qu'autre chose, comme s'il avait décidé de le prendre pour cible à la place de Ran maintenant qu'il lui avait dévoilé son identité.

-A ton avis petit ?

-Vous voulez vous venger ? Demanda Conan de but en blanc.

Le type s'arrêta net, visiblement surpris. Ce gamin avait prit des airs et un ton tellement innocent, comme s'il était à mille lieux d'imaginer son plan réel et ne faisait qu'observer le détective lycéen de loin, qu'il ne s'attendait réellement pas à ce qu'il ai comprit cela, même s'il n'avait pas été exactement discret et que le gamin avait tenu des propos étonnants. Un sourire malsain se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il confirmait :

-Exactement. Et tu vas m'y aider.

Il avait recommencé à avancer vers lui d'un pas décidé. Conan prépara aussitôt sa montre et le visa en reculant légèrement.

-Certainement pas, répliqua-t-il en tirant la fléchette anesthésiante en direction du visage de son assaillant, qui était a à peine deux trois mètres de lui.

Mais ce dernier se jeta brusquement sur lui, et Conan vit la fléchette scintiller un bref instant, plantée dans un bouton, avant que l'homme ne le saisisse à la gorge et le plaque contre le mur derrière le faux enfant, lui tirant un cri.

-Mais je ne te demande pas ton avis, et je ne te laisse pas le choix, déclara Yokoyama. Je suis sûr que tu suffiras à appâter Shinichi Kudô. De toute façon, tu en sais trop pour que je te laisse partir. L'effet de surprise est la clé de la réussite de ma vengeance. Mais peut-être que je pourrais plutôt t'utiliser pour appâter sa petite amie ? Ainsi, j'aurais deux arguments de poids.

Conan se débattit un instant contre la main qui l'étranglait avant de se rabattre sur sa ceinture gonfle ballon, son impératif de se sortir de là démultiplié par la mention de Ran. Il ne pouvait hélas pas atteindre ses chaussures dans sa position actuelle, mais faire reculer le type et le forcer à le lâcher devrait suffire pour l'instant.

-Que ?!

Menma ne remarqua le ballon en train de gonfler que lorsqu'il commença à le gêner, l'obligea à s'écarter un peu de l'enfant mais sans encore être assez gros pour l'empêcher de maintenir sa prise sur sa gorge. De sa main libre, il sorti un couteau et fit éclater le ballon.

-Hé bien, en voilà un jouet intéressant, commenta-t-il en se rapprochant de sa victime. Mais désolé, ça ne suffira pas pour se débarrasser de moi.

Il resserra sa prise sur le cou du faux enfant tandis qu'il approchait le couteau de son visage, plus par menace que parce qu'il s'apprêtait réellement à le blesser.

-Maintenant, soit un gentil garçon et arrête de gigoter, d'accord ? Se serait fâcheux si j'avais à te faire du mal avant d'avoir pu t'utiliser comme appât.

-Vous... Vous êtes vraiment sûr... De ce que vous faites ? Articula difficilement Conan. Shinichi-niichan risque de... Ne pas voir le message tout de suite... Et de mettre du temps à arriver...

La pression sur sa gorge s'intensifia encore, le rendant totalement incapable d'articuler le moindre son, et même de respirer tout court, sans que l'homme ne se départisse de son sourire assuré.

-Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai tout mon temps...

Conan avait agrippé la main contre sa gorge et tentait de l'écarter un peu, sans grand succès, mais l'homme relâcha de lui même la pression, devinant qu'un otage mort ne lui serait pas d'une grande utilité.

-Excusez-moi, je peux savoir ce que vous comptez faire exactement ?

Yokoyama sursauta en entendant la voix d'une tierce personne et se tourna vers Okiya Subaru, qui venait de tourner dans leur rue et s'était arrêté à bonne distance, probablement freiné dans son envie d'intervenir par le couteau proche du visage de l'enfant. Conan était également surpris de le voir, mais pas mécontent, et voulu profiter que le meurtrier avait en grande partie relâché son cou pour essayer de filer, mais l'homme le plaqua à nouveau contre le mur avec son avant bras tandis qu'il plaquait le couteau contre son cou en fixant le nouveau venu.

-Stop, lui intima-t-il alors qu'Okiya s'était élancé pour venir en aide à Conan. Ce que je fais n'est absolument pas vos oignons. Faites comme si vous n'aviez rien vu et tirez vous.

Subaru s'arrêta net, toujours trop loin pour agir, mais ne daigna pas rebrousser chemin pour autant.

-Il se trouve que si, je pense être concerné. Voyez-vous, je connais l'enfant que vous êtes en train de menacer, et il est hors de question que je vous laisse le blesser.

-Oh, vraiment ? Mais ne vous en faites pas, ce gamin n'a pas besoin d'être blessé, si personne ne fait de bêtise... Cela l'inclus lui tout comme vous. Maintenant, à moins que vous ne sachiez où se trouve Shinichi Kudô, barrez-vous.

Lâcher ce nom alors qu'il voulait garder l'effet de surprise trahissait ce qui avait déjà fait défaut à Menma par le passé, les risques que son interlocuteur puisse rapporter cela à l'intéressé étant loin d'être négligeables si on regardait la situation d'un point de vue externe, pour quelqu'un ne sachant pas qu'il était justement en train de menacer le lycéen qu'il cherchait. Néanmoins, ce ne fut pas cela qui retint le plus l'attention des deux autres, alors que Okiya posait un regard difficile à déchiffrer sur Conan.

-Shinichi Kudô, hein ? Hélas, j'ai l'impression que personne ne sait où il se trouve actuellement. J'occupe actuellement sa maison et je ne l'ai jamais rencontré.

-Vraiment ? S'étonna Menma avec le ton de quelqu'un qui discute des derniers ragots avec intérêt. Comment avez-vous eu le droit de loger chez lui dans ce cas ? Ses parents ne sont pas sensés voyager à l'étranger ?

-C'est cet enfant qui m'a donné les clés en disant qu'il s'occuperait de le prévenir.

-Ah oui, ce gamin ? Fit le criminel avec une voix intéressée en se tournant vers le faux enfant qui était désormais prudemment immobile depuis qu'il avait un couteau plaqué sur la gorge, ou du moins nettement moins remuant.

Sauf que ce que Menma n'avait pas remarqué, c'est que Conan venait de coller un émetteur dans ses vêtements. Tout ce qui lui restait à faire, idéalement, était de lui échapper, ce qui permettrait d'attraper le criminel de façon plus sûr que s'il se laissait emmener. Après tout, même si Okiya était au courant et ferait sans doute en sorte de récupérer rapidement les lunettes radar et prévenir la police pour aller le chercher, nombre d'imprévus pouvaient arriver, surtout avec Yokoyama, et Conan préférait être prudent, d'autant que Ran était également potentiellement en danger et qu'il n'avait aucune envie que cela ne prenne de trop grosses proportions et ne s'ébruite.

-Je vous avais dit que je pouvais passer un message à Shinichi-niichan, commença Conan. Mais j'ai laissé mon téléphone à charger chez quelqu'un, ce qui rendra les choses plus difficiles si vous voulez le contacter ou contacter Ran-neechan.

-Qu'est-ce que tu essaie de me dire petit ? Que ça ne sert à rien que je t'enlève ? Demanda le criminel avec un ton presque amusé. Même si je te laisse partir et que tu contactes Shinichi Kudô, à tous les coups tu préviendras les flics au passage, et lui aussi.

-Pas forcément, si Shinichi-niichan craint que cela vous fasse fuir. Par contre, si vous m'enlevez, il sera au courant et la police aussi, Subaru-san les appellera sans doute, fit-il avec un regard vers l'intéressé, dont il n'était pas sûr qu'il entende la conversation de là où il était vu qu'ils avaient baissé la voix, mais ce n'était pas très grave. En plus, je ne sais pas où vous comptez m'emmener mais comment vous comptez faire pour ne pas vous faire remarquer avec moi dans les rues ? Même si vous avez de quoi m'endormir , vous vous feriez sans doute remarquer avec votre accoutrement actuel.

-Pas forcément, qu'on voit mon visage ne me gêne pas, donc je ne paraîtrais pas louche, et les gens ont tendance à ne pas se mêler de ce qui ne les regarde pas, en dehors de certains abrutis de détective.

-Mais ce n'est pas trop risqué et trop compliqué ? Alors que si vous me lâchez, quelqu'un dira probablement à Shinichi-niichan que vous m'avez agressé parce que vous le cherchiez, moi ou quelqu'un d'autre, et cela suffirait sans doute à le faire venir.

L'homme eu un sourire mauvais et se rapprocha pour murmurer à l'oreille du faux enfant.

* * *

Okiya observait l'échange avec attention. Il entendait à peine leur conversation, et n'entendit plus rien lorsque l'homme se pencha vers Conan pour lui parler à l'oreille sans décoller le couteau du cou de ce dernier, et de façon à toujours avoir Subaru dans son champ de vision périphérique, bien que son attention soit fixée sur son otage.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de tenter de s'approcher lentement, en essayant de ne pas attirer son attention. Il avait vu le petit détective lui coller un émetteur. Le retrouver ne serait pas un problème, il n'y avait donc aucun besoin que Conan aille avec lui, au contraire. Okiya ne connaissait pas cette personne, mais elle avait l'air dangereuse et instable. Si encore le petit détective était capable de faire profil bas, mais de l'expérience que Subaru en avait, ou plutôt de l'expérience qu'Akai avait du petit détective, il pouvait tout aussi bien le provoquer d'une façon ou d'une autre, et ce de façon involontaire ou non.

Néanmoins, Conan était relativement capable de se débrouiller de lui même, et même si cela n'excluait pas qu'il ai besoin d'aide de temps en temps, comme cela avait déjà pu arriver par le passé, il semblait ici en bonne voie pour convaincre son agresseur de le relâcher. En tout cas, il essayait, vu qu'Okiya ne pouvait entendre ce qu'ils étaient en train de chuchoter, mais Conan semblait répondre aux messes basses de l'homme.

Soudain, sans crier gare, l'homme écarta la lame du cou du lycéen rajeunit pour lui poignarder le bras, avant de le lâcher et s'enfuir aussi sec sans un regard pour Okiya.

Ce dernier n'essaya même pas de le poursuivre, préférant profiter qu'il soit enfin parti pour se précipiter vers le faux enfant, qui avait mit sa main sur sa blessure pour contenir l'hémorragie avec une grimace de douleur.

-Il a touché une artère ? S'inquiéta-t-il en s'accroupissant à son niveau.

-Je ne pense pas, répondit Conan en observant sa blessure. L'hémorragie serait plus forte sinon.

Okiya poussa un soupir.

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous vous êtes raconté mais c'était très soudain. Pourquoi t'a-t-il blessé avant de s'enfuir ? Il n'avait pas l'air énervé. Serait-ce parce qu'il pense que cela fera venir Shinichi-kun plus rapidement ?

-C'est l'idée, confirma l'enfant en grimaçant et en s'écartant du mur. Il faut se dépêcher de prévenir la police maintenant, afin qu'ils l'arrêtent au plus vite.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je m'en charge, ils pourront tout à fait s'occuper de lui avec les lunettes radar de rechange. Toi en revanche, tu as besoin de soins.

* * *

Menma essuya le sang sur la lame de son couteau avant de le ranger et de remettre les éléments de son déguisement, cachant ainsi le grand sourire inquiétant qui barrait son visage. Si Shinichi Kudô ne se ramenait pas avec ça... Hé bien, il n'aurait qu'à faire passer le message de façon un peu plus claire, de préférence en s'en reprenant au gamin, mais la petite copine du détective lycée ferait aussi l'affaire, s'il arrivait à passer outre ses capacités martiales.

Il retourna prudemment dans sa planque, réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de surveiller le retour de sa cible sans se faire gauler par la police au cas où ces derniers soient prévenus. Il avait normalement été clair, disant au gamin qu'il s'en prendrait à ses proches s'il en disait trop. Il ferait en sorte qu'il soit le premier à en subir les répercussions s'il ne tenait pas parole. Quoique... Se serait peut-être encore plus efficace de s'en prendre à ses proches plutôt qu'à lui directement.

Il était toujours à ses réflexions lorsque la porte de chez lui explosa en même temps qu'un « POLICE ! » retentissait.

* * *

-Conan-kun, tu devrais laisser quelqu'un d'autre s'en occuper, tu es blessé.

-Ne t'en fais pas Ran-neechan, lui assura l'enfant. Le docteur m'a soigné, et je n'ai pas besoin d'utiliser mon bras, Subaru-san m'aide !

Ran fit la moue en regardant depuis le bas de la bibliothèque de Shinichi l'enfant farfouiller dans les dossiers, effectivement aidé d'Okiya, qui lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je veilles à ce qu'il ne se fasse pas mal, mais c'est en effet mieux si on arrive à retrouver le dossier de l'affaire impliquant l'homme qui l'a agressé rapidement.

-Vraiment ? La police est déjà en route pour l'arrêter non ?

La lycéenne n'était visiblement pas convaincue. Du temps s'était écoulé depuis que Conan avait été soigné, et la police, remarquant que le signal était immobile, avait foncé avec les lunettes radar de rechange, afin de laisser à l'enfant le temps de se faire soigner, et maintenant d'en profiter pour retrouver le dossier de l'affaire ayant impliqué Menma.

Les deux détectives en herbe eurent à peine le temps de commencer à argumenter en quoi retrouver ce dossier était important qu'ils le trouvaient enfin. Ran abdiqua et, entendant même de là où elle était le ventre du faux enfant grogner, se proposa d'aller préparer à manger. Après tout, c'était bientôt l'heure. Avec tout ça, il commençait à se faire tard, c'était déjà assez étonnant qu'ils ne se retrouvent pas avec les DB sur le dos, mais ces derniers étaient passés récupérer eux-même ce que Genta avait perdu avec les indications de Conan puis étaient rentrés chez eux, le petit détective y avait veillé, trouvant cela plus prudent même s'il y avait normalement peu de risques que Menma ai l'occasion ou même une bonne raison de s'en prendre à eux.

Okiya sortit le dossier en question et le posa sur le bureau avant de laisser Conan, s'éclipsant pour aller aider Ran. Profitant qu'il était seul, le lycéen rajeunit ne se fit pas prier pour commencer à feuilleter le dossier, intrigué. Il pourrait toujours prétexter qu'il le faisait à la demande de Shinichi après l'avoir prévenu même si Ran le trouvait ainsi de toute façon. Il se doutait que la police devait avoir son propre dossier, mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il avait tenu à le retrouver. Beaucoup d'affaires s'étaient succédées depuis celle-ci, surtout qu'il avait rajeunit entre temps, et il ne se souvenait pas des détails. La police avait beau être en route pour l'arrêter, il ne se sentirait pas tranquille tant qu'il n'aurait pas la confirmation que l'arrestation s'était bien passée. Il pourrait très bien repérer l'émetteur et l'enlever ou encore leur échapper, et il préférait se montrer prudent et anticiper. Il était évident que Yokoyama réagirait très mal s'il réalisait le traquenard que Conan lui avait tendu, et il perdrait sans doute tout sang froid dans sa volonté de se venger. Kogoro était en train de boire et ne serait sans doute pas une cible prioritaire, et Ran était dans la maison, avec Okiya, et était en mesure de se défendre si elle n'était pas prise par surprise, surtout s'il se limitait au couteau, mais c'était un individu qui restait imprévisible et parfois surprenant.

Lire le dossier directement sur le bureau sans se lever sur la chaise n'était pas pratique pour lui, surtout avec son bras blessé, aussi l'avait-il posé sur ses genoux, laissant le fauteuil à roulettes tourner lentement sur lui-même.

Il était si concentré qu'il ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un était entré dans la pièce, pas plus qu'il n'entendit la porte se fermer et la personne mettre le verrou.

Soudain, la voix de Menma retenti, toute proche :

-Hé bien gamin, tu fais des recherches ? Il aurait peut-être mieux fallut les faire avant d'essayer de m'embobiner, tu ne crois pas ?

Conan sursauta, figeant net sa main qui s'apprêtait à tourner la page et tourna la tête, voyant ainsi que le criminel s'était faufilé juste derrière le siège, la tête un peu avancée pour pouvoir lire par dessus son épaule sans se faire remarquer et son couteau à la main.

Yokoyama ne savoura qu'un bref instant l'expression de stupéfaction de l'enfant avant de devancer la moindre réaction, le bâillonnant d'une main tout en le soulevant de la chaise, laissant le dossier tomber au sol dans la plus grande indifférence tandis que sa victime, comme soudain de retour dans la réalité, commençait à se débattre. Le criminel se redressa et plaqua l'enfant contre les étagères pleines de livres, un sourire malsain sur le visage tandis que ses yeux indiquaient un mélange d'excitation sadique et de colère.

-Alors comme ça tu m'avais collé un émetteur ? Bien joué, je n'avais pas remarqué. Les flics ont faillit réussir à m'arrêter ! Mais j'ai réussis à leur échapper, après qu'ils aient eu l'amabilité de m'indiquer où tu te trouvais. Quel dommage pour ton plan, hein ?

Son ton goguenard cachait mal sa colère alors que la main qui tenait le couteau se crispait, tout comme celle qui maintenait l'enfant contre l'étagère. Ce dernier devinait qu'il avait du s'énerver et menacer de se venger sur lui alors qu'il était sur le point d'être arrêter, et un des policiers avait du répondre en disant qu'il était ici, en sécurité. Et malgré ses précautions, il n'avait pas été prévenant au point de recharger sa montre – qu'il aurait pu utiliser à une seule main – ni sa ceinture gonfle ballon. Et sans possibilité d'appeler à l'aide, il était sans défense contre son agresseur.

Mais bon sang, comment avait-il réussit à se faufiler dans la maison sans que personne ne le remarque, y comprit dans le voisinage ? Il avait du profiter de la tombée de la nuit et du fait que Ran et Okiya étaient tous deux occupés en cuisine, et cette dernière était trop loin pour qu'il puisse espérer que quiconque entende les bruits de lutte, surtout avec la porte fermée, même en se débattant de toutes ses forces.

Quoique... Il n'avait certes que peu de force en étant un enfant, mais ses chaussures multiplicatrices de puissances faisaient effet sur son pied, il pouvait tout aussi bien les utiliser pour ensuite donner un coup de pied suffisamment fort pour que le criminel le lâche... S'il arrivait à l'atteindre, car actuellement, le fait que le criminel le tienne à bout de bras n'aidait pas vraiment.

Mais ce dernier ne semblait nullement avoir l'intention de rester comme ça éternellement. Il semblait chercher à contrôler ses pulsions tout en appréciant la peur et l'affolement croissants de sa victime, mais finit par se rapprocher en levant son arme et en murmurant d'un ton mortellement sérieux et menaçant :

-En tout cas, c'est la dernière fois que tu feras un coup comme ça. Que ça vous serve de leçon, à toi et Shinichi Kudô.

Il remarqua soudain l'éclat de lumière produit par l'activation du mécanisme sur le côté de la chaussure de Conan, et le poignarda aussitôt dans le bas ventre.

-Oh non, n'essaye pas de me faire un autre coup fourré. Je ne te laisserais pas faire.

Conan poussa un cri étouffé et cessa aussitôt de bouger, ses muscles tendus à cause de la douleur tandis qu'une main se portait naturellement près de sa blessure, néanmoins sans la toucher étant donné que l'homme n'avait pas retiré la lame.

-Ne t'en fais pas, se sera rapide, lui susurra Menma. Après tout, on a de la compagnie à côté, et je n'ai pas prévu de renoncer à ma liberté une fois ma vengeance terminée. J'aurais trop de mal à leur échapper à tous les deux, surtout d'après ce que tu m'as dis sur les capacités martiales de la fille, et la police doit être en route. Mais je me ferais un plaisir de remettre ça, surtout si ce sale détective lycéen se refuse à sortir de sa tanière malgré ta mort.

Conan se raidit un peu plus à cette mention. Il se doutait que Menma avait l'intention de le tuer, mais l'entendre aussi clairement, c'était autre chose. S'il ne trouvait pas très rapidement une solution, il allait y passer...

Ses réflexions furent coupées net par la sensation du couteau sortant de la plaie, permettant à sa main de s'y plaquer pour endiguer le flot de sang. Sentant toujours les effets de ses chaussures dans sa jambe, il prit la plus grande inspiration qu'il pouvait et shoota aussi fort qu'il le pouvait dans le plexus solaire du criminel, qui s'était rapproché pour pouvoir le poignarder et lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

Hélas, le coup de couteau avait notamment touché ses abdominaux, ce qui réduisait en partie son habileté et sa précision à donner un coup de pied, sans parler de la douleur qui le déchira pendant le mouvement, ce qui n'empêcha pas Menma d'avoir la respiration coupée alors qu'il se courbait un peu suite au coup qui avait atterrit dans son ventre. Conan se débattit aussitôt de plus belle, essayant de griffer et mordre la main qui le tenait, de donner d'autres coups de pied, n'importe quoi pour qu'il le lâche et qu'il puisse au moins appeler à l'aide, mais même avec l'énergie du désespoir, il ne pouvait passer au delà des répercussions de ses mouvements sur sa blessure, comme si les tissus se déchiraient encore plus avec ses mouvements.

-Sale gosse, siffla Menma en se redressant.

Son regard s'était vidé de son sadisme pour laisser la place à la colère et une envie froide de meurtre, faisant frissonner le faux enfant. La prise que le criminel avait sur lui s'était à peine détendue, et Yokoyama récupéra rapidement tous ses moyens et en profita pour le poignarder à nouveau, enchaînant deux coups, l'un dans le ventre, l'autre dans la jambe qui l'avait frappé, tirant de nouveaux gémissements et cris étouffés à sa victime. Il le balança ensuite au milieu de la pièce, sortant ainsi de l'espace réduit entre le bureau et les étagères, et avança d'un pas rapide vers lui.

Conan se recroquevilla comme il put, les mains pressées sur ses blessures à l'abdomen, et rassembla toutes ses forces pour crier « A l'aide ! » en redressant la tête en direction de la porte avant d'être interrompu par un coup de pied de Menma.

* * *

-C'est vraiment délicieux ! S'exclama Ran. Je ne savais pas que vous cuisiniez aussi bien.

-J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre, je viens tout juste de réussir à trouver le juste équilibre, sourit Okiya en terminant de mettre la table. C'est suffisamment chaud ?

-Oui, il n'y avait besoin que de réchauffer. Désolée d'utiliser vos restes d'ailleurs, vous aviez sans doute prévu de les utiliser pour vos repas à venir.

-Ce n'est rien, c'est l'idéal lorsque l'on doit préparer rapidement à manger pour des invités comme ici ! Je vais prévenir Conan-kun que c'est prêt dans ce cas.

-Je vous accompagne, lança Ran en reposant le couvercle et en baissant le feu après avoir remué une dernière fois. Je le connais, s'il s'est plongé dans la lecture d'un des livres qui traîne dans la bibliothèque de Shinichi, se sera dur de l'en tirer !

Subaru eu un sourire amusé alors qu'il sortait de la cuisine suivit de la lycéenne.

-J'imagine.

Leur discussion fut coupée net en entendant l'appel à l'aide de l'enfant. Non seulement la voix n'était pas aussi forte qu'elle n'aurait du s'il avait crié au maximum de ses capacités, mais l'urgence et la douleur y étaient palpables. Okiya se tourna aussitôt vers la porte, sérieux, mais fut devancé par Ran qui s'était déjà élancée, décidée. La luminosité qui filtrait dans l'encadrement était suffisante pour qu'elle remarque que le verrou était mit, aussi utilisa-t-elle son élan pour défoncer la porte, son énergie décuplée par un cri de douleur de son protégé pendant sa course, et elle se figeant ensuite à l'entrée de la pièce, ce qui donna le temps à Subaru de la rejoindre, observant ainsi à son tour la scène.

Le criminel avait sursauté et s'était redressé lorsque la porte était sortie de ses gongs, ce qui l'avait légèrement écarté de Conan, qui était recroquevillé à ses pieds, les mains teintées de sang alors qu'il les plaquait contre son ventre et laissant clairement voir la blessure sur sa cuisse et le sang qui luisait sur la lame du couteau.

-Conan-kun ! Hurla Ran en voyant cela.

Elle se précipita aussitôt vers le coupable, dont le sourire malsain était revenu aussi vite qu'il était parti alors qu'il se mettait en position pour accueillir la jeune fille.

-Finalement, je peux tout aussi bien me venger directement su... OUCH !

Il fut coupé net alors que la karatéka écartait son arme et enchaînait en s'approchant au corps à corps pour donner un coup de coude sur la tempe de l'homme, enchaînant avec un balayage et un coup de poing au cas où cela n'aurait pas été suffisant.

L'homme tomba au sol, K.O depuis le coup de coude, et Ran ne lui jeta même pas un coup d'œil pour s'assurer qu'il était bien hors jeu avant de se précipiter vers le blessé, se figeant en voyant une autre blessure qu'elle n'avait pas vue dans le dos de l'enfant.

-Conan-kun ! Tu m'entends ?

Okiya s'était précipité à la suite de Ran au cas où elle n'arrive pas à gérer l'individu. Il prit le temps de vérifier qu'il était bien inconscient avant de s'inquiéter de l'état du petit détective. Il ne fut qu'à moitié rassuré de voir qu'il était toujours conscient alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux et tournait la tête vers l'adolescente, du sang imprégnant déjà ses bras et le devant de ses vêtements.

-Ran-neechan, tu n'es pas... Blessée ? S'enquit l'enfant d'une voix faible.

-Non, tout va bien, j'ai mis le coupable hors d'état de nuire.

-Ran-san, appelez immédiatement une ambulance puis prévenez la police, lui ordonna Subaru. Je m'occupe de lui.

La lycéenne leva la tête vers le jeune homme qui s'était accroupit et avait commencé à positionner correctement l'enfant, lui administrant les premiers soins comme il pouvait avec ses moyens. Elle hocha la tête et le laissa faire, s'écartant un peu pour passer les appels mais sans oser s'éloigner trop. Elle seconda ensuite Okiya, allant lui chercher ce qu'il demandait, avant de sortir attendre l'ambulance.

-C'est bon, tu peux enlever tes mains, je m'en occupe, affirma Subaru.

Il commença doucement à soulever les bras de l'enfant qui protégeaient son bas ventre mais ce dernier opposa résistance. Subaru n'insista pas et chercha à croiser le regard de l'enfant pour réaliser qu'il avait désormais les yeux dans le vague, ce qui le fit grimacer. Ce n'était pas bon signe du tout.

-Conan-kun, laisse moi faire. Je peux empêcher le saignement. Tu as déjà perdu trop de sang, ce n'est pas à toi de le faire.

Doucement, comme à contre cœur, l'enfant obéit, laissant pendre ses bras sur le côté. Le bandage qui entourait sa blessure au bras qu'il avait eu dans la rue avait prit une teinte rouge, signe que les soins n'avaient sans doute pas tenu aux mouvements brusques de Conan pour se débattre, mais c'était loin d'être le plus grave. Après avoir fait son possible pour limiter le saignement des différentes blessures, y comprit celle du dos, il prit la main ensanglantée du petit détective et la pressa en voyant que ses yeux semblaient sur le point de se fermer.

-Conan-kun, tu m'entends ? Si oui, serre ma main.

Il eu droit à une faible pression en réponse, mais au moins il avait réagit.

-Bien. J'entends les sirènes de l'ambulance dans la rue, elle ne va plus tarder. Essaie de rester conscient jusque là, d'accord ?

Nouvelle pression, un peu plus forte.

Okiya continua à lui parler, lui demandant régulièrement de réagir pour s'assurer qu'il ne passait pas dans l'inconscience, et même si ses réponses faiblissaient et que son regard restait flou, il avait toujours les yeux ouvert lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Ran qui montrait le chemin aux gens venus dans l'ambulance.

Subaru attendit qu'ils soient à son niveau pour prendre la relève et s'écarta ensuite, se plaçant à côté de Ran en voyant son inquiétude et la laissant accompagner l'enfant dans l'ambulance pendant que lui veillait sur le criminel en attendant l'arrivée de la police.

* * *

-Tu sais que tu as eu beaucoup de chance, sourit Okiya.

-Oui, je sais, soupira Conan.

Ils étaient dans la chambre d'hôpital de ce dernier. Ran s'était éclipsée pour aller chercher à boire et l'étudiant avait tenu à venir avant que la police n'arrive. Pour l'heure, elle devait encore être occupée avec Menma, s'assurant qu'il ne s'échapperait pas cette fois. Subaru jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone avant d'ajouter :

-L'inspecteur Takagi m'a assuré qu'il me préviendrait aussitôt si le criminel leur échappait à nouveau. Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas de nouvelles, et je doute qu'ils refassent deux fois la même erreur, je pense que Yokoyama-san est désormais sous suffisamment haute surveillance pour qu'il ne risque plus de s'enfuir.

Conan se détendit en entendant cela. Okiya lui avait bien fait comprendre que la police s'était occupée de lui dès leur arrivée, mais il se sentait plus rassuré de l'entendre aussi clairement.

-Tant mieux.

-En effet. Il aurait pu tenter de t'atteindre même ici, ou encore de s'en prendre à d'autres personnes, comme il a voulu le faire avec Ran-san. Heureusement, elle sait se défendre !

Conan sourit à cela. En parlant du loup, la dite karatéka était soudain de retour dans la chambre.

-Tiens, Conan-kun, je t'ai aussi prit un peu de quoi grignoter, comme le repas de l'hôpital était assez peu copieux.

-Ah, merci Ran-neechan !

Il voulut se redresser légèrement mais la douleur le coupa net dans son mouvement alors qu'il grimaçait.

-Ne bouge pas, lui ordonna-t-elle en s'approchant et en posant ce qu'elle avait apporté sur la table à côté du lit. Je vais t'aider. Ah, et au fait, l'inspectrice Satô m'a appelé et m'a assuré que cette fois, le criminel ne s'échapperait pas ! Elle s'excuse d'ailleurs de l'avoir laissé filer. Elle passera sans doute dans la soirée pour voir comment tu vas et te poser quelques questions mais a dit qu'elle attendrait pour prendre ta déposition.

Conan hocha la tête mais ne répondit rien, son visage toujours légèrement tiré par la douleur, au point que Ran s'inquiéta à nouveau.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin ?

-Non, ça ira, lui assura le faux enfant. Il t'a dit dans combien de temps je pourrais sortir ?

La réponse le fit grimacer, mais cette fois ce n'était pas à cause de la douleur. Il s'en doutait, mais se savoir bloqué à l'hôpital pour aussi longtemps ne l'enchantait pas pour autant. Cela lui rappelait beaucoup quand il avait été blessé par balle...

-Si vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, je vais vous laisser, dit Okiya. Ran-san, si vous n'avez pas le temps de cuisiner ce soir, n'hésitez pas à repasser m'emprunter un peu de curry.

-C'est très gentil mais ça ira, j'ai prévenu mon père, il ne devrait pas tarder, on mangera sans doute ensemble après, sourit-elle. Mais merci ! D'ailleurs, le professeur et Ai-chan ne comptent pas venir rendre visite à Conan-kun ?

-Probablement demain, j'ai expliqué succinctement la situation au professeur avant de partir. Il serait bien venu mais j'ai pensé que vu l'heure et la situation, c'était préférable que Conan-kun n'ai pas trop de visiteurs pour rester au calme. Bien sûr, je l'ai tenu au courant de son état par téléphone, il sait qu'il est sorti d'affaire, et qu'il n'aura probablement aucune séquelle.

Ran hocha la tête avec un sourire rassuré.

-Oui, heureusement !

Là dessus, Subaru s'éclipsa, et Ran prit un air pensif avant de faire la moue.

-Mais quand même, Shinichi pourrait au moins répondre au téléphone ! Après tout, c'est à cause de lui si tu as été prit pour cible par ce meurtrier !

Conan tenta comme il pu de cacher son air gêné en bafouillant des excuses sur un ton un peu trop aigu :

-Ah, ce n'est pas sa faute, quand je lui ai raconté ce qui s'était passé, il m'a dit qu'il était occupé et avait des soucis de réseau, et il devait penser que c'était terminé !

-Mais quand même ! S'exclama Ran. Je suis sûr qu'il ne va même pas passer te voir, cet otaku des enquêtes ! C'est pareil quand tu as été blessé par balle, Hattori-kun et Kazuha-chan sont venus te rendre visite, mais pas lui, il s'est pointé après et visiblement pour une tout autre raison ! Lui alors, la prochaine fois que je le croise !

L'adolescente serra le point alors qu'elle fulminait, sous le regard gêné et un peu effrayé de Conan. Bien sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas se rendre visite à lui-même, mais ça, il ne pouvait pas le dire à Ran. Ce qui était bien dommage, car elle ne serait sans doute pas la seule à tenir ce type de discours !

Heureusement, ils furent tous deux distraits du sujet par le bruit de quelqu'un qui toquait à la porte, avant d'être invités à entrer, laissant ainsi passer les inspecteurs Satô et Takagi.

-Ah, Conan-kun ! J'espère qu'on ne passe pas trop tard ? S'enquit Satô.

-Non, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Sourit le petit détective.

Il prit aussitôt un ton d'enfant pour leur poser quelques questions sur l'affaire, s'assurant principalement que le coupable avait bien été prit en charge. Les deux inspecteurs ne lui demandèrent que de clarifier deux trois points, disant qu'ils pourraient voir la suite plus tard. Ils échangèrent ensuite un regard et demandèrent plus de précisions sur sa condition avec un air gêné.

-Ne vous en faites pas, il s'en tire plutôt bien, leur assura Ran. Mais dites nous plutôt, allez-vous encore être sanctionnés pour avoir laissé échapper le criminel ?

Elle avait l'air inquiète à l'idée, surtout qu'ils avaient déjà eu une sanction par le passé. Conan était de son avis. Il savait les deux inspecteurs compétents, ce type d'erreur pouvait arriver à tout le monde, mais leur hiérarchie ne serait peut-être pas de cet avis.

Les deux intéressés parurent d'autant plus gênés à la mention du « encore ».

-On ne le sait pas encore, avoua Takagi.

-L'idée a été soulevée mais le commissaire Megure a prit notre défense en disant que c'était d'avantage de sa faute, qu'étant donné le profil et les antécédents de Yokoyama-san il aurait du demander des renforts, d'autant qu'il aurait pu être d'avantage armé qu'un simple couteau.

-En tout cas, on va vous laisser, il commence à se faire tard.

-Remet-toi bien Conan-kun ! Lança Satô. Au revoir Ran-chan. Nous repasserons sans doute te voir demain, notamment pour prendre ta déposition.

-D'accord !

Les deux inspecteurs étaient partis depuis à peine une minute que Kogoro les remplaçait, l'air sérieux.

-J'ai croisé les inspecteurs en venant. Ran, est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? En quoi l'agression du gamin a à voir avec ton copain détective ?

-Papa ! Tu pourrais au moins demander comment il va d'abord ! S'énerva sa fille.

-Justement, je sais qu'il a été poignardé à plusieurs reprises et qu'il a faillit y passer, et il semblerait que se soit à cause du gamin détective. Où est-ce qu'il est celui-là, alors que d'autres sont blessés à cause de ses bêtises ?

-Il n'a rien fait de mal, l'interrompit Conan. Un criminel qu'il avait fait arrêter s'est enfuit et voulait se venger, il croyait que je savais où il se trouvait, et s'est énervé quand la police a faillit l'arrêter parce que j'avais collé un émetteur sur lui.

-Toi et ton don pour te fourrer dans les ennuis, maugréa Kogoro.

Cela sembla néanmoins suffire à calmer ses question et il s'approcha du blessé avec un air observateur.

-En tout cas tu as l'air d'aller pas trop mal pour quelqu'un qui a faillit mourir.

-Oui, les médecins ont vraiment fait du bon travail, sourit Ran en caressant les cheveux de Conan. Il avait plusieurs blessures et était en train de faire une hémorragie, mais ça devrait aller maintenant.

-En tout cas, la prochaine fois, laisse faire la police, ou le gamin détective à la limite puisque c'est lui qu'il cherchait. Des criminels comme lui n'hésitent pas à ajouter des cibles à leur liste, surtout si elles ont un lien avec celui dont ils veulent se venger, ce qui est ton cas.

-Mais tout se serait bien passé si le criminel n'avait pas réussit à échapper à la police, argumenta Conan.

Ran fit la moue.

-Il t'a quand même blessé la première fois aussi, même si c'était en effet moins grave. Essaie d'être plus prudent, d'accord ?

Le lycéen rajeunit prit un air désolé en hochant la tête. Ils discutèrent encore un peu, mais Ran et Kogoro ne tardèrent pas à le laisser se reposer, surtout qu'ils n'avaient pas encore mangé. Conan se retrouva ainsi seul dans sa chambre d'hôpital, songeant qu'il avait encore menti à Ran. Bien sûr, il n'était pas suicidaire et essayait dans la mesure du possible de ne pas se mettre en danger, et surtout de ne pas mettre les autres en danger, mais parfois, prit par l'urgence de protéger ses proches ou de ne pas laisser échapper un criminel, sa propre sécurité passait au second plan. Et pour être parfaitement honnête, il ne regrettait pas grand chose. S'il avait pu ne pas être blessé, bien sûr, cela aurait été l'idéal, mais il préférait encore être celui qui avait prit les coups plutôt que de le laisser s'en prendre à Ran. Et si une situation semblable se présentait à nouveau lorsqu'il serait rétabli, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde non plus.

* * *

 _ **J'avais du mal à trouver comment finir (ce qui m'arrive souvent), je sais pas si ça s'est senti ^^' J'espère que vous avez apprécié quand même.**_

 _ **Posté le 18-02-2018**_


	2. Version 2

Hey !  
Comme promit, voici la seconde version. J'aurais sans doute pu la poster avant si je m'étais bougé mais que voulez vous, la vie, les imprévus, la motivation qui joue au yoyo, tout ça !

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je devrais reprendre les mises à jour de mes autres fics maintenant (même si j'ai aussi pas mal d'idées d'OS et fics longues sous le coude encore), mais je ne sais pas quand. Je dois consacrer un peu plus de temps à mes études & cie en ce moment, soyez patients ! ^^'

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Version 2**

* * *

L'homme n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir repéré, ce qui n'empêcha pas Conan de se montrer particulièrement prudent dans sa filature. Il n'avait pas caché son visage, et sa tête ne lui disait rien, mais il avait posé d'étranges questions à Ran concernant Shinichi Kudô, et il voulait être fixé. Il doutait que se soit un membre de l'Organisation, Bourbon était bien mieux placé pour obtenir des informations venant des Mouri, mais sait-on jamais. Et il n'y avait pas que l'Organisation qui pouvait s'intéresser à lui, aussi l'enfant n'avait pas tant que ça l'impression de faire preuve de paranoïa en le suivant.

Mais quand même, où ce type allait-il ainsi ? Conan aurait aimé avoir l'opportunité de lui coller un émetteur et un micro, mais si ce type cherchait Shinichi Kudô, il préférait ne pas être vu. Certes, même parmi ceux ayant déjà rencontré son lui adolescent, tout le monde ne remarquait pas la ressemblance entre lui et Conan, à commencer par Megure, mais comme il ignorait l'identité de l'homme et qu'il pouvait difficilement lui mettre discrètement un micro et un émetteur vu les vêtements que portaient la cible et ce qu'il avait sur lui, n'ayant en plus pas de chewing-gum, pour l'instant il en était réduit à la filature.

Ils se retrouvaient désormais en banlieue de Tokyo, dans un endroit très peu fréquenté, presque à l'abandon, mais comportant néanmoins dans une zone presque cachée de la vue à leur hauteur, une petite rivière entourée de rebords remplis d'herbes hautes en grande partie, trahissant le manque d'entretiens. L'homme s'y dirigeait d'ailleurs, et Conan s'empressa de lancer un émetteur sur ses vêtements en utilisant ses bretelles comme lance-pierre afin de ne pas risquer de le perdre dans la végétation dense, où sa petite taille le désavantagerait clairement.

Il se recula aussitôt derrière un mur au cas où l'homme l'ai senti, mais Conan avait visé son manteau pour diminuer les risques qu'il le remarque et puisse le voir sans l'enlever, qui était aussi la zone où il avait sans doute le plus de couches de vêtements, ce qui fit que l'individu continua sa route visiblement en ayant rien remarqué.

L'enfant sourit et le laissa descendre avant de le suivre prudemment. Est-ce qu'il voulait juste s'approcher du bord de l'eau ? Si tel était le cas, il valait mieux qu'il reste à distance, et éventuellement qu'il trouve un point d'où il pourrait voir s'il téléphonait ou envoyait des messages à quelqu'un.

Mais cela n'avait pas l'air d'être dans ses intentions, car le rajeunit pouvait de son point de vue facilement voir la silhouette continuer de marcher le long de la petite rivière, dans une zone non prise par la végétation.

Préférant descendre à son tour pour se cacher dans les hautes herbes plutôt que de rester en haut et ainsi risquer plus facilement d'être vu, Conan activa la fonction recherche de ses lunettes, surveillant son homme de loin.

Ce dernier finit par s'arrêter, visiblement occupé à vérifier quelque chose sur son téléphone. Le petit détective s'approcha prudemment afin de réduire la végétation entre lui et l'écran pour pouvoir utiliser la fonction zoom de ses lunettes. Il n'en eu néanmoins pas l'occasion alors que la voix de l'homme s'élevait, claire, alors qu'il se retournait et que son regard le trouva très rapidement dans la végétation.

-Et si on arrêtait de jouer au chat et à la souris, petit ?

Conan se figea, prit par surprise, avant de se reprendre et d'avancer en dehors de sa cachette végétale.

-Quand l'avez-vous remarqué ?

-Que tu me suivais ? Depuis l'agence. Tu sais, je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner pour te voir, avec toutes les vitres et reflets qu'il y a dans ce genre de rues. Ran-kun m'a donné une information très intéressante. Il paraît que tu es très proche de Shinichi-kun. Est-ce que c'est lui qui t'as demandé de me suivre ? Tu lui as déjà dis que j'avais posé des questions étranges à son sujet, ou c'est Ran-kun qui a vendu la mèche ?

-Ran-neechan m'a dit que vous lui aviez posé des questions bizarres. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à Shinichi-niichan ? Demanda Conan avec un air sérieux et méfiant, renonçant à jouer la carte de l'enfant pour une fois.

Mais l'homme ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire un peu plus.

Maintenant que Conan pouvait le voir clairement et de près, sa tête ne lui disait toujours rien. Il avait de court cheveux bruns, une peau claire, des vêtements normaux, bref, rien de particulier ou qui lui rappelle une précédente affaire, pas même un air de famille avec quelqu'un qu'il aurait déjà vu. Alors qu'il l'observait, l'inconnu sortit soudain une arme à feu qu'il braqua droit sur Conan, le faisant presque sursauter.

-Ici, c'est moi qui pose les questions, répliqua-t-il avec un air assuré et menaçant. Où se trouve Shinichi Kudô ?

Conan avisa le canon de l'arme avec sérieux. C'était une vraie, et en dehors du fait que la sécurité était toujours activée, elle avait l'air prête à faire feu. Mais qui était cette personne ? Pourquoi menacer un enfant pour savoir où se trouvait un détective lycéen ?

-Je ne sais pas. Personne ne le sait. Mais pourquoi vous voulez savoir ça ? Shinichi-niichan ne vous connaît pas.

-Ho, alors tu lui as envoyé ma photo ? S'enquit l'homme. Et il t'a répondu ? C'est normal que mon visage ne lui dise rien. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est qu'il t'ai laissé me filer, à moins que tu sois allé contre ses conseils ? Mais je suppose que s'il t'a prit sous son aile, il ne devait pas me voir comme une menace. Même toi, tu ne devais pas imaginer que les choses tourneraient ainsi, n'est-ce pas ?

Le petit détective ne pouvait pas lui donner tord. Même s'il l'avait effectivement trouvé louche, il ne pensait pas que ça irait aussi loin, si vite. Mais soit il bluffait, soit il n'avait pas conscience que la sécurité était toujours enclenchée sur son arme, aussi l'enfant ne se fit pas prier pour commencer à activer ses chaussures, sous le regard intrigué de l'inconnu.

-Non, en effet, Shinichi-niichan ne pensait pas que vous seriez dangereux, mais je suis sûr que je peux vous arrêter sans son aide.

-Voyez-vous ça, sourit le type.

Il paraissait plus amusé et intrigué qu'alarmé par ce que trafiquait l'enfant, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier enclenche sa ceinture gonfle ballon avec un sourire assuré et ne dise juste avant de frapper dedans, afin de ne pas laisser le temps à l'homme d'enlever la sécurité :

-Si vous voulez être crédible lorsque vous menacez quelqu'un avec une arme à feu, pensez à enlever la sécurité.

Ceci dit, il donna un grand coup de pied dans le ballon, l'envoyant à pleine vitesse vers l'homme qui voulu s'en protéger et l'esquiver. S'il réussit en effet à éviter d'être projeté plus loin, la main contenant l'arme, qui était la principale cible de Conan, fut en revanche projetée dans les hautes herbes.

Conan commença à s'approcher doucement, sa montre prête, alors que l'homme se redressait et passait d'un regard étonné à amusé.

-Hé bien, on dirait que tu as des gadgets intéressants à ce que je vois. Mais ce n'est pas assez pour me faire reculer, désolé. Je voulais te laisser une chance de parler rapidement sans trop t'impliquer, mais puisque tu insistes...

Il se précipita aussitôt vers l'enfant, qui était sur le point de l'endormir. Par réflexe, ce dernier fit un saut en arrière, mais son pied se prit dans quelque chose et il se sentit tomber. La fléchette anesthésiante parti dans sa chute, vu qu'il avait le doigt sur la détente, et bien que l'enfant n'ai aucune idée d'où elle avait atterrit, il était en tout cas certain qu'elle n'avait pas touché sa cible car l'homme en profita pour le clouer au sol et s'asseoir à califourchon par-dessus lui et saisir ses poignets.

-Alors, gamin ? Toujours aucune idée de où trouver Shinichi Kudô ? Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'as pas au moins une petite idée ?

Conan se tortilla sous le poids de l'homme, qui avec le choc de sa chute et le sol de pavés irréguliers sous lui, rendait sa position très inconfortable.

Que pouvait-il dire ? Prétendre que Shinichi était dans une région au fin fond du Japon ? Il n'allait certainement pas lui révéler sa vraie identité, d'autant que le type ne le croirait de toute façon probablement pas.

Visiblement, il n'était pas assez rapide à son goût, car l'homme ne tarda pas à se relever sans le lâcher pour s'approcher de la rivière. Il s'accroupit et saisit la tête de Conan en agrippant ses cheveux pour la plonger dans l'eau.

Le faux enfant l'avait anticipé mais sa chute lui avait coupé la respiration et il ne réussit pas à prendre une aussi grande goulée d'air qu'il n'aurait voulu. Il se retrouva soudain la tête dans l'eau froide, privé d'oxygène. Son instinct, et l'adrénaline qui parcourait son corps lui criait de se débattre, mais il savait que c'était inutile et même contre productif aussi essaya-t-il de se forcer au calme. Le type n'allait pas le noyer, il voulait probablement provoquer une détresse respiratoire suffisamment grande pour le désorienter et qu'il lâche enfin l'information qu'il voulait pour que ça s'arrête. Mais il ne se laisserait pas avoir à ce jeu là.

Néanmoins, voyant que l'enfant retenait patiemment sa respiration, l'homme lui envoya un coup au niveau des côtes, et sourit en voyant une flopée de bulles remonter à la surface. Il attendit encore, jusqu'à ce que Conan commence à se débattre d'instinct à cause du manque d'oxygène, avant d'enfin retirer sa tête de l'eau, le laissant prendre une grande goulée d'air frais.

-Je répète : où est Shinichi Kudô ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Conan, haletant.

-Mauvaise réponse.

Il eu à peine le temps de remplir ses poumons d'air autant qu'il le pouvait qu'il se retrouva à nouveau privé d'oxygène. Son manque d'air récent le rendait moins endurant face à ces conditions, et il chercha rapidement à agripper et griffer la main qui maintenant sa tête sous l'eau, vu que bien sûr, le reste ne semblait n'avoir aucun effet. Hélas, il sentit presque aussitôt l'homme agripper ses poignets et les tenir dans son dos de sa main libre, l'autre contenant de lui maintenir la tête sous l'eau. Il attendit le dernier moment avant d'enfin daigner laisser l'enfant respirer à nouveau.

-Alors ?

-Vous vous acharnez pour rien, souffla Conan entre deux respirations saccadées.

Il voulu continuer mais il se retrouva à nouveau la tête sous l'eau avant ça. Cette fois, il n'avait pas eu le temps de correctement remplir ses poumons d'air, et il se retrouva presque aussitôt en détresse. Il se débattit comme il put et était en train de prendre sa première goulée d'eau lorsqu'il sentit à nouveau l'air sur son visage et qu'il entreprit de cracher le peu d'eau qui s'était retrouvée dans ses poumons.

-Toujours pas ?

Devant son absence de réponse, le type le laissa reprendre un peu mieux sa respiration avant d'ajouter :

-Bon, hé bien, faute de signe de ta part, je vais considérer que tu ne veux toujours pas me répondre.

Et il recommença ce manège pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité à Conan, l'amenant toujours plus près de l'inconscience alors que de plus en plus d'eau parvenait à se faufiler jusqu'à ses poumons, eau qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à chasser pendant le peu de temps où sa tête restait hors de l'eau. Même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir dire quoi que se soit pendant ces périodes où il pouvait enfin respirer, ne serait-ce que faire un son que l'homme puisse interpréter comme signal qu'il était prêt à parler.

Le type dut s'en rendre compte, car il daigna laisser sa tête hors de l'eau pendant plus longtemps que d'habitude, sans se décider à lâcher ses cheveux, mais c'était toujours ça. Conan réussit presque à reprendre une respiration normale, bien qu'il haletait toujours un peu.

-Et ? Toujours rien à me dire ? Demanda son tortionnaire.

Ce dernier s'était mit à califourchon par-dessus l'enfant, maintenant toujours ses poignets dans son dos d'une main tandis qu'il tenait fermement plusieurs mèches de cheveux de l'autre. Il força Conan à se torde le cou pour le regarder, et ce dernier en profita pour répondre :

-Je vous l'ai dis, personne ne sait où...

Il fut coupé en plein milieu par une nouvelle rencontre avec l'eau froide de la rivière. Il recommença aussitôt à se débattre d'instinct malgré l'inutilité que cela avait et était à deux doigts de s'évanouir lorsqu'il put enfin inspirer de l'air et non de l'eau. Il expulsa le liquide envahissant ses poumons en toussant et crachant, tandis que l'homme ajoutait :

-Tu sais, je ne vais pas continuer à être patient très longtemps. Tu as forcément une piste, des indices, même si tu ne sais pas où il se trouve exactement.

Devant l'absence de réponse de l'enfant, il lui plongea à nouveau la tête dans l'eau. Cette fois, il avait pu reprendre sa respiration et anticiper, mais son endurance restait bien plus faible qu'au tout début, car malgré la pause, il n'avait à aucun moment eu réellement le temps de totalement récupérer. Il se retrouva bientôt à nouveau sur le point de suffoquer avant de pouvoir respirer à nouveau.

Une nouvelle voix s'éleva, et ce n'était pas celle de son tortionnaire.

-Conan-kun !

Conan entrouvrit les yeux et vit Amuro, sur un pont qui passait au-dessus du lit de la rivière juste à côté de la où il se trouvait, et eu le temps de le voir sauter par-dessus la rambarde pour atterrir sur la zone pavée avant que l'inconnu ne le lâche.

Le petit détective s'éloigna aussitôt de l'eau comme il put, toujours haletant et se sentant particulièrement faible à cause du manque d'oxygène prolongé. Heureusement, il ne pensait pas que ça avait été assez sérieux pour endommager son cerveau, mais ça n'avait pas du passer loin.

-Conan-kun, ça va ?

Le lycéen rajeunit entendit plus qu'il ne vit Amuro s'accroupir à ses côtés et il le sentit le tourner face à lui alors qu'il essayait toujours de reprendre une respiration normale. Il réussit à fixer son regard sur le serveur avant de lui assurer avec une voix faible :

-Ça va, il faut juste que je... Reprenne ma respiration...

Le détective se détendit un peu mais son regard observateur trahissait qu'il préférait quand même vérifier par lui-même. Il redressa soudain la tête, tendu, alors que la voix de l'inconnu ordonnait d'un ton ferme :

-Lâchez-le. Écartez-vous du gamin.

Conan tourna la tête et vit que l'homme, plutôt que s'enfuir comme il l'avait cru, avait été récupéré son arme, et il l'avait retrouvée étonnamment vite d'ailleurs vu qu'il la pointait maintenant vers Amuro, sécurité enlevée.

Ce dernier s'exécuta prudemment mais ne recula que de quelques pas.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?

-Ça ne vous regarde pas, lui assura l'homme. Je sais déjà que vous n'avez pas l'information qui m'intéresse. Partez.

Amuro se fendit d'un sourire malgré son air sérieux et soutint le regard de l'homme.

-Sauf que, voyez-vous, je suis l'apprenti de Kogoro Mouri, le tuteur de cet enfant, et en tant que tel, je ne peux vous laisser l'enlever, et ainsi le mettre en danger, sans réagir.

Le type baissa son arme vers Conan, qui était en train de se relever doucement, et tira, le faisant tomber, avant de repointer son arme vers Amuro qui était sur le point de se précipiter vers lui.

-Stop. Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire du mal gratuitement à cet enfant. Mais il a une information dont j'ai besoin. Il me suffit qu'il soit en vie et en état de parler. Par contre, si vous ne voulez pas qu'il soit d'avantage blessé, vous avez intérêt à m'écouter.

Amuro, qui s'était rapidement assurée que la blessure n'était pas grave, se détendit légèrement en voyant qu'elle n'était que superficielle, et se tourna à nouveau vers l'homme. Il savait que Conan avait un badge indiquant sa position sur lui, il ne servait donc à rien d'insister. Si l'homme avait été moins têtu, il aurait peut-être pu régler ça rapidement, mais s'il voulait tenir sa promesse, mieux valait prendre son temps.

-Très bien, déclara-t-il en levant doucement les mains en l'air en signe de reddition et en reculant de quelques pas supplémentaires.

L'homme commença à avancer et lui ordonna de ne pas bouger alors qu'il se penchait pour récupérer l'enfant.

Conan était trop faible suite à ce qu'il venait de subir, et sa blessure à la jambe ajoutée à cela, bien que peu grave, l'empêchait de courir. Il ne fit aucun mouvement pour échapper à l'homme, et se laissa prendre. Le canon de l'arme y aussitôt se plaquer contre sa tête alors que le type donnait quelques indications supplémentaires à Amuro pour qu'il ne le suive pas avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette avec son otage. Le faux enfant avisa comme il put depuis son angle de vue sa blessure au mollet, qui saignait d'avantage vu qu'il avait retiré la main qu'il avait pressé dessus, mais ce n'était pas assez pour qu'on puisse suivre sa trace avec les taches de sang qui tomberaient au sol. Enfin, au moins, il n'était pas urgent de s'en occuper, en espérant quand même que son kidnappeur ne comptait pas l'emmener très loin. En attendant, vu ce qui venait de se passer, Conan ne se donna pas la peine d'essayer de le raisonner. Outre qu'il avait très peu de chances de succès, son ravisseur y réagirait sans doute très mal, vu ses réactions précédentes.

Ceci dit, il savait Amuro au courant pour son badge, il n'aurait sans doute pas à attendre longtemps avant que de l'aide ne vienne le tirer de ce mauvais pas, probablement la police. Il s'étonnait un peu que le serveur ai débarqué, probablement qu'il s'était lui aussi fait suivre depuis l'agence. Cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi il avait été si long à passer sur le pont. Est-ce qu'il avait perdu sa trace ou qu'il avait été distrait, par un appel peut-être ? Enfin peu importe.

Ils ne passèrent que quelques blocs de maison dans la zone toujours déserte avant que l'homme ne s'arrête et ne range son arme. Conan ne vit qu'au dernier moment qu'un taser l'avait remplacé. La décharge électrique lui tira un cri associé à une convulsion, avant que tout ne vire au noir.

* * *

Conan revint doucement à lui et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'enfin réaliser qu'il se trouvait dans un bâtiment abandonné. Probablement un entrepôt, ou plutôt une vieille usine vu ce qu'il pouvait voir. Il tenta de se redresser mais se rendit aussitôt compte qu'il était attaché. Il baissa un regard surpris vers la corde qui enserrait ses poignets et faisait également le tour de son ventre pour les maintenir dans son dos, et sentit plus qu'il ne vit les liens à ses chevilles. Il tendit néanmoins les jambes pour observer la façon dont il avait été attaché et le type de corde et constata avec surprise que sa blessure à la jambe avait été soignée.

-Enfin réveillé gamin ? Bon timing.

Conan tourna la tête derrière lui pour voir le type assit à une table. On aurait dit qu'il regardait quelque chose posé sur la dite table juste avant, mais de son point de vue il ne pouvait pas voir ce que c'était.

L'homme se leva et saisit Conan par ses vêtements puis le ramena près de la table et le tint de sorte à ce qu'il puisse voir les deux téléphones posés dessus.

Deux téléphones identiques, et que le lycéen rajeunit reconnu aussitôt comme étant son téléphone de Conan et son téléphone de Shinichi.

-Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi, quand j'ai envoyé un mail disant que je te détenais au numéro que Ran-kun m'a donné comme étant celui de Shinichi-kun, un des téléphones que tu avais sur toi a sonné, et a justement reçu un mail d'une adresse non enregistrée ?

Conan se raidit. _Et merde._

-Ah, j'ai du prendre le téléphone de Shinichi-niichan en plus du mien par erreur, comme on a le même modèle, justifia-t-il en prenant naturellement un ton d'enfant. Il est passé aujourd'hui en coup de vent chez un ami chez qui j'étais aussi. Mais il est reparti tout de suite après.

L'homme le projeta au sol avant de s'avancer près de lui, le dominant de toute sa hauteur alors que Conan se remettait et tournait douloureusement la tête vers lui.

-Te fous pas de moi ! Tu sais que Shinichi-kun ne connaît pas mon visage. Il a donc du passer près de l'agence, sans doute pour aller voir sa petite copine. J'y suis passé en coup de vent, il n'y était plus, il n'y avait qu'elle. Où se trouve-t-il maintenant ? Il serait vraiment parti alors que tu lui as dis que moi, un type qu'il a du trouver louche lui aussi, traînait près de Ran-kun ?

-Il avait une affaire urgente, et il pensait que s'il y avait quoi que se soit vous concernant, je vous préviendrais, vu que je vous ai suivis.

-Et bien sûr, tu ne sais pas où il doit se rendre pour cette affaire, ni en quoi elle consiste ? Aucun nom ? S'enquit le criminel même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

-Non, il ne m'en parle pas, et puis j'étais intrigué par votre comportement, donc je n'ai pas posé la question, justifia l'enfant.

L'homme eu un rictus.

-Peu importe, il a du se rendre compte qu'il avait oublié son téléphone. Qui est l'ami chez qui vous êtes passés tout à l'heure ?

-Pourquoi, vous voulez lui tendre une embuscade là bas ?

Il eu droit à un coup de pied pour toute réponse.

-Réponds ! Depuis le temps, il s'en est peut-être déjà rendu compte et est déjà passé le chercher.

-Si c'était le cas, il se serait douté que c'est moi qui l'ai prit par erreur et aurait demandé à l'ami en question de m'appeler pour que je le ramène, fit remarquer Conan qui haletait légèrement suite au coup.

-Et quoi, tu me proposes de me contenter d'attendre ? Je te rappelle que ce n'est pas toi qui décide. Dit moi simplement où habite cette personne !

L'enfant se tendit. Il n'avait aucune envie que l'homme se défile, il serait plus difficile à attraper s'il allait fureter près de la maison du professeur, et cela pourrait être dangereux.

Comme tout à l'heure, l'homme se montra très peu patient devant l'absence de réponse, et commença à le rouer de coups de pieds, ponctuant chaque coup d'un mot.

-Je t'ai demandé chez qui il était passé !

Il s'arrêta ensuite, laissant l'enfant reprendre son souffle, mais toujours rien ne venait. Le type poussa un grognement de mauvaise augure avant de pointer le canon de son arme vers l'enfant.

-Ma patience arrive à bout. Alors, cette adresse ?

Il n'eut qu'un regard de défi pour toute réponse, ce qui suffit visiblement à venir à bout du peu de patience qu'il lui restait, car il fit aussitôt feu à plusieurs reprises, effleurant les bras et jambe de Conan assez pour lui faire mal mais sans que la balle ne s'enfonce ou ne risque de le blesser sérieusement afin d'éviter de toucher des vaisseaux sanguins importants. Ce dernier se tendit, son visage tordu par un rictus de douleur mais ne lâcha pas un son. Le criminel n'eut pas le temps de remettre ça ni de parler qu'un bruit de porte enfoncée retentit, lui faisant lever la tête alors que des bruits de pas de gens se ruant à l'intérieur suivaient, et il se retrouva avec plusieurs personnes qui le tenaient en joue avant qu'il n'ai comprit ce qui s'était passé.

-Police ! Lâchez votre arme !

-Mais... Comment... Balbutia-t-il.

-Dernier avertissement, baissez votre arme !

L'homme sembla soudain prendre conscience de la situation et cessa de pointer le canon de son arme sur l'enfant, avant de lentement suivre les indications de la police et se laisser menotter, l'air trop perturbé par la question de comment la police l'avait retrouvé pour opposer résistance ou s'énerver de son échec.

Satô et Takagi rangèrent alors leurs armes et laissèrent leurs collègues s'occuper de lui pour s'approcher de l'enfant, inquiets.

-Conan-kun, ça va ? S'enquit Satô en avisant ses blessures. Pardon de ne pas être intervenus plus tôt, nous étions en train de nous préparer et nous mettre en place quand nous avons entendu les coups de feu.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va, leur assura l'enfant en essayant de se redresser comme il pouvait.

Takagi s'employa aussitôt à le détacher en haut, tandis que Satô s'occupait de ses jambes.

-Il faudrait quand même appeler un médecin non ? S'enquit Takagi alors que son occupation lui donnait une très bonne vue sur les blessures aux bras de l'enfant.

L'intéressé esquissa un mouvement et se figea en grimaçant.

-Je suppose que oui...

-Je peux m'en occuper si vous voulez, proposa une nouvelle voix.

Conan tourna la tête brusquement et vit qu'Amuro s'était déjà glissé dans le bâtiment. Il avait probablement accompagné la police, et s'approcha en observant les blessures du petit détective d'un regard perçant.

-Après tout, j'aurais du être capable de le protéger, en tant qu'apprenti de Mouri-sensei.

-Ne dites pas ça, le rassura Takagi avec un sourire. Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait.

-Dans ce cas, pourriez-vous nous ramener Conan-kun une fois qu'il sera soigné ? S'enquit Satô. Nous auront des questions à lui poser.

-Bien sûr! Je me charge également d'avertir Mouri-sensei et Ran-san.

-Vous ne l'avez pas déjà fait? S'étonna Takagi.

-Non, j'étais trop préoccupé par la situation.

Amuro s'accroupit au niveau de Conan, qui malgré sa nouvelle liberté de mouvement suite à la disparition de ses liens, restait limité et surtout ne pouvait se mettre debout et encore moins marcher. Le serveur examina les blessures et effectua les premiers soins avant de porter l'enfant jusqu'à sa voiture, direction un médecin de sa connaissance, laissant la police s'occuper des lieux, étant donné que le coupable avait déjà été évacué.

-Dites, vous avez vraiment oublié de prévenir l'oncle ? Demanda Conan avec une voix d'enfant. Ce n'est pas plutôt pour éviter que lui et Ran-neechan ne viennent et se mettent en danger que vous ne les avez pas prévenu tout de suite ?

-Cela aurait en effet pu être dangereux s'ils avaient été là, même avec la police, mais je ne sais pas s'ils auraient eu le temps d'arriver, confia Amuro. Mais je suppose qu'ils s'inquiéteront moins ainsi, de savoir que tu as été blessé mais que tu es tiré d'affaire.

-Mais comment vous avez fait pour récupérer les lunettes radar de rechange sans avertir Ran-neechan et l'oncle ? S'étonna Conan.

-Oh, ça, j'avais demandé le numéro du professeur à Ran-san il y a un petit moment de cela, mais je ne l'ai pas utilisé, c'est la police qui s'est chargée de le contacter au final.

-Mais comment ça se fait que vous soyez passé pile à l'endroit où on se trouvait, près de la rivière ? Vous m'avez vu le suivre depuis l'agence et m'avez filé ?

-Pas du tout, c'est un simple hasard ! Lui assura Amuro sans quitter la route des yeux avec un grand sourire.

Conan fit la moue. Il n'y croyait pas vraiment, mais ça ne servirait à rien d'insister.

-Dis moi plutôt, continua le serveur, que te voulais cette personne ? D'après ce qu'il a dit, il voulait que tu lui révèle quelque chose.

Le faux enfant se tendit. Il n'avait aucune envie de lui parler de sa réelle identité. Il ne lui faisait pas assez confiance pour ça, et vu qu'il était lié à l'organisation, il savait peut-être que Shinichi Kudô était sensé être mort. Le soucis, c'est que s'il se montrait trop réticent à en parler, Amuro comprendrait rapidement qu'il y avait anguille sous roche et pourrait probablement facilement en savoir plus en demandant à d'autres personnes impliquées, dont la police vu qu'il aurait sans doute à répondre à quelques questions lui aussi.

-Il voulait savoir où trouver quelqu'un, mais il était plutôt impatient.

Évidemment, ce n'était pas assez pour satisfaire la curiosité du serveur, mais il fut interrompu par un appel, qu'il prit grâce à un kit main libres.

-Allô ?

-Ah, Amuro-san ? C'est l'inspecteur Takagi. Est-ce que vous pouvez nous passer Conan-kun ?

-Je vous entends, lança le faux enfant.

-Ah, parfait ! On va garder ton téléphone quelques instants pour vérifier deux trois choses, on te le rendra tout à l'heure. Sais-tu à qui appartient l'autre téléphone ? Il est du même modèle que le tient et ça n'a pas l'air d'être celui du criminel, il en avait un autre sur lui.

L'enfant se figea. _Et merde !_ Il avait complètement oublié pour le téléphone de Shinichi. La police n'avait aucune raison de fouiller dedans et ne le ferais donc pas, mais ils pourraient chercher à le contacter, notamment en demandant au professeur où il était parti. Sauf qu'avec tout ça, il ne pouvait pas l'informer qu'il devait faire comme si son lui adolescent était passé le voir, et il n'allait pas emprunter le téléphone d'Amuro pour le faire. De plus, il se retrouvait obligé de mentionner sa vraie identité devant le serveur. Enfin, tant pis, autant essayer de limiter la casse. Il se reprit rapidement et adopta à nouveau un ton d'enfant :

-Oui, c'est le téléphone de Shinichi-niichan ! Il est passé chez le professeur tout à l'heure et je l'ai pris par erreur, vu qu'il ressemble au mien. Est-ce que vous avez interrogé le criminel ?

-Il a été emmené au commissariat, mais je n'en sais pas plus pour l'instant. Je suppose qu'on doit au moins avoir déterminé qui il était. Je vais bientôt y retourner donc j'aurais plus d'informations. Vous n'êtes pas encore passés voir un médecin ?

-Non, nous sommes en route, indiqua Amuro.

-Si vous avez cinq minutes, Conan-kun, est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer brièvement ce qui s'est passé ? Amuro-san nous a dit que quelqu'un t'avais enlevé pour obtenir une information. De quoi s'agissait-il ?

Bon, hé bien il n'avait plus trop le choix...

-Il voulait savoir où se trouve Shinichi-niichan, mais je ne savais pas où il était parti après être passé chez le professeur. En plus, Shinichi-niichan aussi a vu l'homme qui m'a agressé, mais il ne l'a pas reconnu et est parti après ça.

Conan essayait d'être bref, et se retenait de surveiller trop ostensiblement les réactions d'Amuro. Ce dernier était attentif mais c'était difficile de dire si c'est parce qu'il était concentré sur la route ou s'il écoutait également attentivement la conversation. En tout cas, il se contenta d'apporter deux trois précisions avant de raccrocher, étant donné qu'ils étaient arrivés. Le serveur profita de cette pause chez le docteur pour prévenir Kogoro, et même s'il se montra curieux sur le chemin pour aller au commissariat, il ne fit aucune allusion laissant à penser qu'il se doutait de la réelle identité de Conan, ce qui ne le rassurait qu'à moitié.

Finalement, il réussit à récupérer ses téléphones, assurant qu'il s'occupait de rendre le sien à Shinichi et lui dirait de les contacter quand il pourrait. L'enquête lui apprit également que le criminel était le petit ami d'une meurtrière que Shinichi avait arrêté, et qu'il lui en voulait de lui avoir arraché sa petite amie pendant qu'il était à l'étranger.

Amuro s'éclipsa à l'arrivée de Kogoro et Ran, ayant apparemment des choses à faire. Fort heureusement, les blessures de Conan, une fois soignées, l'handicapaient beaucoup moins, et n'étaient pas visible sous ses vêtements, bien qu'elles l'obligeaient quand même à se déplacer prudemment, et ce qui n'empêcha pas Ran de s'inquiéter. Il eu droit à quelques réflexions peu agréables sur l'irresponsabilité de Shinichi qui, selon sa version l'aurait laissé filer un individu suspect et dangereux, malgré ses tentatives pour défendre son lui adolescent, mais dans l'ensemble, il ne s'en sortait quand même pas si mal. Il eu même le temps de prévenir Agasa de la version officielle à donner avant que la police n'ai le temps de le contacter.

La seule chose qui l'inquiétait un peu était l'apprenti de Kogoro, mais il n'y pouvait pas grand chose pour l'instant, il n'aurait qu'à aviser dans les jours à venir si le serveur se montrait un peu trop curieux.

* * *

 _ **Fini et posté le 23-02-2018**_


End file.
